1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and optical transceiver module.
2. Related Background Art
Developments have been made in optical transceivers based on the XENPAK MSA (Multi Source Agreement) as an MSA relating to 10 Gigabit optical Ethernet. The XENPAK MSA conforms to the 10 Gigabit Ethernet standard IEEE802.3ae. The XENPAK MSA standardizes the electric standards of transceiver modules which operate at a speed of 10 GHz, and realizes a hub which operates at 10 GHz by installing a plurality of transceiver modules with standard packages each having outer dimensions of 120 mm×50 mm×8.3 mm. In the XENPAK MSA, an optical module that operates at 10 GHz is required.
An optical module disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,453 is known, a configuration of which includes an island portion, an optical device and a molded resin. The island portion places electronic parts thereon. The optical device is placed apart from the island portion and electrically connected to the island portion. The optical device has an optical axis aligned with an optical connector and is integrally fixed with the optical connector. The resin encapsulates and holds the island portion and optical device.
In the optical module disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,453, although productivity and cost are taken into consideration, no consideration is given to leakage and loss of transmitted electric signals. For this reason, when the optical module operates over several GHz, problems may occur in terms of the leakage and loss of the transmitted electric signals.